Darker than Dawn
by Dark Caramel
Summary: Chris and Claire throw a party after Jill reunites with them following the events of Kijuju. However, nightmares are yet to come. Undoubtedly, Chris will have to go to extremes. Pure Valenfield!
1. Chapter 1

"Claire, how did you manage to cook all these?" Jill exclaimed as her eyes went over all the colorful meals and cookies placed on table,

"That's nothing, Jill. I once had to babysit a dozen kids in kindergarten, and for that I had to get each one a cookie. Some demanded even more!"

"Well, you've got so many undiscovered assets to date."

"I don't think anyone's a dark horse as much as you, are they?"

"I don't know what you're referring to." The corner of Jill's lips stretched to a sly smile.

"Oh come ON!" Claire crossed her arms in utter disbelief, "everyone knows how courteous Chris gets when he's around you! Is it your magic or something else is going on?"

"Oh Claire, stop zooming in on me!" she paused, folding her arms. "Honestly, it's just that Chris and I have been partners for quite a long time. It's why we can fully understand the circumstances and what the other one might be going through. That's all."

"I see. So nothing going on then?" Claire sighed, proceeding to sift a new pack of flour to bake fresh new cookies.

"No," she said in a rather stern tone, biting her lips for an ephemeral second, "nothing really."

"I think your mind is still crowded." Claire said as if she had just remembered something crucial about Jill. Then, she paced toward the other side of the kitchen, getting herself occupied with some other things. "By the way, the piano's right there. In the far end of the hall," Claire motioned with her index finger, with her back to Jill.

"The piano?" Jill asked with a touch of surprise on her face. She really wanted to ask why they kept a piano in their house. Not that it was a crime, but who would play it? Claire? Cause on their mission to Spencer's house Chris had ordered Jill to do it, revealing that he would rather spend his time on the shooting part of the puzzle. As much as she had wanted to, she didn't ask about that.

"Yeah, I know you're a pro. It'll also help your mood swings." Claire turned with her hands on her sides in a confident gesture, "it would be great if you played for us tonight!" her voice sparkled wildly.

"Claire, I haven't touched the keys for a decade. How can I possibly do such a thing? Not after…" she silenced herself, her lips twisting into a tight line with discontent.

"Oh Valentine, you remember how to aim and gun spooky zombies down with deadly accuracy, now playing the piano is a big deal?" Her eyebrow arched from surprise.

"I know but…"

"Just go ahead! I KNOW you wanna try." Claire insisted with her iron will.

Jill didn't know how to explain to her. Sure, things were going back to normal ever since the hellish events of Kijuju; even her skin was regaining its natural warm pigmentation, and her strands of hair were now glistening with their previous dark brown stark beauty. Nevertheless, her mind was still riddled with plot holes, black spots, forgotten memories. Logic would suggest the aftermath of the experiments and all the malevolent things she had undergone wouldn't fade away all at once. All the sonatas she had played with passion, all the joy, none came to her.

She made her way to the piano, her fingertips brushing the dusty keys without any pressure.

A song, a song came to her. It was one of those she had particularly enjoyed while mastering her skills:

House of the Rising Sun

She stroke a key twice with hesitation, before her other hand came along. Then there was the second note, the third, the forth and her deft slender fingers slid along the keys with a surge of power, dancing on the piano with bold assertion as the notes came to her, syncing herself with the complex rhythm in the most proficient of ways. Notes went higher up in space, caused little sparrows to flap their wings wildly, and sprinkled a shimmering quality of existence on all surroundings. All the chords mingled with dazing saturation, for a split second she forgot everything around her. The song came to a magnificent end, her hands rested immobile on the last few keys as it came to a beautiful fading melody. She sensed a presence behind her, a strong one, and a kind of presence only she was able to recognize so distinctly. It had been a while since the person had been waiting.

"Chris," she said under her soft lips, without turning around.

"You play superbly. I never had the time to tell you that."

A slight chuckle escaped her throat as she turned to land her trained eyes on Chris.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. We were just compiling the official reports. Shouldn't take long." In two short strides, he was at the long piano stool, settling himself near Jill.

"How are things here? Everything okay?"

"I guess so."

"How's the planning? Claire sorts everything out, eh?"

"Oh, definitely." Jill turned around a bit, resting her forearm on the edge of the piano to get a better view, "your sister's a hell of a party-planner."

Chris contained a tiny chuckle, "Well, since childhood, Claire's been our social butterfly. Guess I was the only isolated freak all the time."

"Isolated?" Jill asked to recapitulate.

"Um, yeah, kinda..."

"Well, you don't seem like that to me." Jill said as she stood up from the stool. After a moment, Chris stood up as well.

"Dunno, maybe you worked on my social skills?" Chris asked playfully as a bright smile landed on Jill's lips.

"Maybe, regarding you were a caveman when you were first enrolled by the S.T.A.R.S ,"

Chris exploded into a boisterous laughter,

"That seems to be true!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there friends! Thanks for all the support and constructive criticism. It really boosted me up!**

* * *

"Already told you that a million times. You guys didn't arrange a proper funeral for me, so now you have to throw a decent party instead!" Jill said in an entirely professional tone, peeling an apple as the table knife swerved between her two long fingers.

"We already are!" Chris smiled warmly, sitting across her on the table.

"Chris! Don't sit on the table! You might screw my masterpiece!" Claire shouted from the other side, still in the kitchen. She was referring to the colorful meals on the table.

"Don't worry, not gonna happen!" Chris shouted with a louder voice, soon turning his face to continue speaking with Jill.

"By the way," Jill started, "where's Sheva? We haven't heard from her again ever since Kijuju."

"Yeah Africa's a mess after all that happened. I haven't got any news from Sheva, but the spotlight is on Jessica now."

"Jessica?" Jill breathed out. "You mean Jessica Sherawat?"

To Jill, she wasn't the most gracious of companions with her over-flirty demeanor; especially the times when she tried to stick herself to Chris, the way a relentless fly lands on animals' fur. She felt really insecure and anxious when Jessica approached Chris.

"Yeah, Sherawat."

"So what's about her?"

"She's stolen some precious data files from the BSAA."

"You can't be serious! When did it exactly happen? "The curve of her eyebrow ascended with concern and disbelief.

"Been almost a week, comrades are trying to retrieve the files before it's too late."

"And you have a clue who she's working for now? Cause Tricell went to pieces after the recent occurrences."

"Well, that's not clear yet."

"How disappointing." Jill said as she peeled the last pieces of the apple's skin, her face already etched with discontent.

"Didn't mean to disappoint you, but don't worry. Trained agents will fix it, they always do." Chris said as he dangled his feet in the air, "anyway, this party's in honor of you tonight, so you'd better keep a happy face."

Jill's sky blue eyes darted back to his,

"Actually, I've smiled so much that my cheeks hurt!" her fingertip moved up to touch the corner of her lips.

"Consider it some high-intensity exercise," Chris said, his eyes bright and a radiant smile on his lips.

"Chris, Jill, the clock reads six. It's high time you got ready." Claire emerged from the kitchen, evidently exhausted by all the back-breaking work she had carried out.

"Absolutely, and thanks for everything Claire." Said Jill, her hand resting on the refurbished gleaming bannister, ready to move upstairs.

"Yeah, you went to extremes today. We'll make up for it." Chris agreed in unison with Jill, getting ready to buy drinks and tend to other necessities.

"That's nothing, but I'll make you guys pay for it! Ten bucks each spoon!" Claire shouted playfully, "if I'd done this since adolescence, I'd be a billionaire by now!"

"I'll eventually learn to cook one day!" Chris shouted as he left the house.

Jill entered Claire's room to dress up. Beside the single white bed stood a tall mirror, a cherry-wood drawer under the window, and a small self-contained bathroom. She decided it would be a good idea to take a shower first. Her eyes moved out the window, to the far away trees, their branches tangled up as if it were a prison, those in tales which consisted of spikes, skeletons and a cursed forest. It didn't take her long to notice droplets of water on window, and a grey sky which wept bitterly, sending down its tears on houses.

She locked the door and turned on the tap after pulling the dark red velvet curtains, boiling water pouring into the spacious white bathtub, filling the warm-lit bathroom with hot steam, a delicate aroma of coffee from candles wafting through the air. Soon Jill began to undress in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling the zip of her jacket down to her intricate black bra, revealing her pearly white skin, and the fading scars of P30 on her chest. Her fingers slid across it, the surface was still a bit craggy compared to the rest of her flawless skin.

She regarded herself in the mirror for some time, leaning her wrists against the sink, staring directly into her own eyes; those questioning, accusing blue orbs. There was a tiny narrow window on one of the walls, almost in a towering height. Curiosity struck her hard and she rapidly grabbed a little wooden stool, placing it under the window, getting on it to view the scene outside.

Chris was there, fading into the forest. Her eyes fixated on him for a long time before the sound of water brimming over the bathtub jerked her awake.

"Damn!"

The full-length ticking clock read eight. The guests were expected to arrive one by one.

The doorbell rang after a second, causing Claire to race towards the door.

"It's Leon!" Claire exclaimed.

"Leon, honestly I didn't expect you'd come." Claire's lips stretched to a full-length smile, her head tilting sideways, making her even more enchanting with her purple décolleté, golden embroidery outlining its beauty. Leon was well-dressed; a smart black suit, and a brown noble tie perfectly fitting around his neck. Same went for Chris, save for the tiny fact that his tie was a blazing blue one. Leon had brought an umbrella out of habit. A sick habit of always weighing pros against cons.

"Yeah I was busy as hell, but I had to attend this wonderful event!" For a second, he wanted to imitate Claire, returning her one of those special winks, but he refrained from doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there folks! What's up? Hope you enjoyed a great Halloween! I need to tell you something; in order to make sure I answer all the reviews, from now on I'll be posting my response to the previous chapter's reviews at the end of the new chapter. Enough of me talking! Happy reading ;)**

* * *

"Well, come in Leon! Don't get soaked under this rain." Claire clutched his hand with erupting energy, almost dragging him in.

"Sure, it's great to see you guys again!" Said Leon with a smile warmer than the Sun, allowing to be led in by Claire, "it's raining cats and dogs today."

"Where's Jill?" he asked kindly, coming to a heavy halt in the centre, casting his inquisitive eyes around the hall, "Where's Chris? Don't tell me I'm early!" he looked Claire in the eye, a bit suspicious, "are you people fooling me around? April fools' day or something?"

"No, no, no! You're right on time! Real punctual!" Claire smiled, her sparkling jade eyes shimmering with anticipation.

The doorbell rang hysterically three times in a row.

"Excuse me for a second, Leon. I'll be right back." Claire said as she rushed towards the door.

"Oh Chris! You're always late, unless the reverse is proved!" She gently got the box of drinks from his hand.

"For you, it's just a case of trial and error." She murmured, rapidly vanishing to the other end of the hall, leaving Chris with nothing but a mild smile painted on his lips.

In came the guests after Chris entered; almost everyone, ranging from their closest friends to well-known BSAA agents, RPD agents such as Leon Scott Kennedy, or even old companions, familiar faces. Everyone seemed to be heavily immersed in conversation, gathering in circles of two or three, debating, telling a joke or two, grabbing a drink from the counter, until their purpose was fulfilled: to reunite with Miss Valentine herself.

Of all, Chris was the one who seemed out of place the most. He paced around in long strides, his chest high, breathing rhythm dismantled, lost amidst a bubbling sea of boiling anticipation, impatience, and most of all curiosity: _What had took his partner so long?_

All of a sudden, a deranged force of nature clawed his attention; sewed his vision to a very specific place, on the crown of stairs, right there on top. A figure, clad in a colorful night dress, shades of silver, sky blue, and turquoise encasing her, coming down right below her slender waist, and then falling in the form of wide separate straps, swerving around her pale legs like flower petals around their center. Her slender fingers took hold of the soft gleaming straps, a creature beyond comprehension, an elegant jewel that submerged any diamond in the universe, standing high in dignity with her deadly supervision. It didn't take agent Valentine long to feel the heavy weight of her partner's gaze on her, touching her in distance. Her fingers tightened more on the soft straps of her skirt, which felt as soft as running water through one's fingers. Her eyes collided with his vibrant ones like a magnet, and she shot him a captivating smile, the ones that escape ladies' lips when they insisted on hiding a monumental fact. Her heart began to beat like an explosive bomb, with enough heat and energy to fall off her chest, the beautiful fair chest that was in cameo by the silvery upper part of the dress, and a remarkable V-neck, caught in the center of two slim straps.

Now, Chris was not the only one receiving the exclusive privilege of observing her. All the eyes across the hall, struck her like arrows, figures swallowing their words, bathed in a moist cloud of paralysis.

She descended the steps, one by one, as her silver high heels clacked against the stairs with hesitation, echoing through the hall, highlighting her strong presence. There she was, on the floor, an angel that had decided to come down to the Earth for a while and be reachable.

Her eyes captured Chris first, they always would.

"Chris," her warm voice coursed through the air,

"Jill," he said, his eyes going over her face, trying hard to twist his unspeakable thoughts into words and talk to her.

It was not at all a shared private room. There were guests scattered all over the hall, who willingly pioneered, leaving Chris behind with coercion, rushing forward to exchange words with the previously presumed dead agent.

Leon took the baton and stepped forward, shaking her hand in a soldierly order,

"It's good to see on duty again, Agent Valentine. The BSAA couldn't do without charming ladies like you!"

Jill firmly returned the handshake,

"If that's the case, I'd have to name dozens of organizations that couldn't do without charming ladies" Her eyes flashed, smirking playfully.

"Well, no one's gonna deny that Jill," Leon said assertively, a slight chuckle escaping him.

"Barry," Jill said kindly, quite surprised to find him here.

Barry came forward to express his gratitude,

"You can't imagine how glad I am. As a close friend, you taught me so much in life. I could never appreciate it!" he said as a sweet smile stretched full-length on his visage.

"Don't mention it! We'll all face obstacles at some point, and the right thing to do is to put them in perspective and bring these difficulties to an ultimate end. " she said in a determined tone, memories of the Raccoon city destruction incident flailing in front of her eyes.

 _Great, nightmares are haunting me daytime as well._

"If I get my hands on that terrorist, Wesker, I'll …"Barry said, noticing Jill flinch at the name of Wesker, his blood was already boiling with rage.

"Barry," Jill's palm rested on the side of his arm,

"There's no need for that! The debt's been paid."

Barry smiled in acknowledgement, noticing how mature she was when it came to making decisions and plot twists.

"Jill!" she returned to see the person, calling out her name with frantic excitement was Rebecca Chambers.

"Rebecca! Long time no see,"

"Oh Jill, I was starting to think we'd never… mooning over that for a long time, oh never mind! I'm just bursting with ecstasy!"

"Oh, I assure you the feeling's mutual," Jill said to Rebecca, the corner of her heavenly-sculpted lips pulling into an enigmatic smile, her gaze suddenly intersected with Chris' and then quickly ricocheted back to Rebecca.

Chris felt the heat, the word kept repeating itself in the corner of his mind:

 _Mutual_

 **A/N:*Answers to reviews for chapter 2* with a special thanks and a big hug to all reviewers!**

 **Hey there,**

 **Dear abcacb1221:, I really really apologize for the length of chapters, but academic life is sooo chaotic currently.**

 **Dear heaven11: Yeah, I genuinely hope she does that too;)**

 **Dear wilburforcemoney: The plot twists, still working on that! I assure you there are many things I haven't thought about yet!**

 **Dear Guest: Sure, the further we go, the worse everything becomes. Speaking of the challenge that rides stories forward ;)**

 **Dear jess redfield: That's true! It was taken from Revelations! I have that problem with myself too! Ending the chapters suddenly, it's bcoz of writer's block but I'm working on it to give up my bad habit!**

 **Dear Redfield Claire: For sure, they will end up together at some point ;)**

 **Dear frozenheart7: Thanks a lot for your advice about Jill having trauma. I previously had that in mind, but let's see where we can use it!**

 **Dear LTP ROMI: Sheva's a decent intriguing character and absolutely one of my favorites. I just felt she should be involved somewhere:)**

 **Dear Peggy the crimson wing: those are hard questions dear! Still working on that part!**

 **Dear Guest: Thanks a lot for flattering me this much! When I write a fan fiction. my first priority is the "in-character" quality. That is the foundation of a believable fan fic so I think every writer should focus on that. Yet, thanks a trillion for motivating me this much with your beautiful words!**

 **With endless affection towards readers, followers, reviewers,…**

 **Stay tuned; to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, after Jill exchanged friendly greetings with everyone, they decided it was not a party unless some music was played and that they began dancing in no time.

Chris wanted to slap all his comrades for not letting him efficiently interact with Jill, however he swore that from that time on, he would stick around Jill and not let a single person steal her from his grip again.

"Jill, see? Apparently, our mates are so glad that you made it." He walked over to her, standing right beside her to view the scene before them.

"You're not one of them?" Jill asked seriously, a ghost of smile creeping on her lips.

"Course I am. So you're enjoying it here?"

"The party? Yeah, it's brilliant. I got the impression that I was a president or something. Someone formidable, you know?" her voice dropped by the end.

"Jill, even since then you _were_ referred to as _'commendable'_. What makes you think otherwise?" his brow slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Actions speak louder than words Chris. I've failed… many times…" she sighed heavily, "… even as a partner."

"Jill…" his voice was so full of emotion that it came out in a whisper, "If it weren't for you, I'd be sleeping in one of those coffins. What I went through at the sight of your damned empty grave was like hell…" He paused as if the flashbacks were gripping his neck tightly, suffocating him in a darkness that was exploiting the rest of his life, threatening to drown him in a dazed nightmare.

"You have no idea how instrumental you are in the BSAA."

She went quiet for a minute,

"Thank you …"

Her eyes traced the people who had already started the dance,

"Really, Chris."

"Would you accept this soldier's invitation to dance?" he gently caught her hands, watching her suddenly shudder, a surprised expression touching her face for a second. But then Jill quickly relaxed and straightened up, her cold delicate fingers pressing a bit harder. Chris felt his heart beat hard, hard enough to displace a ton of cold avalanche.

"Give me one excuse to say no!" One of those enigmatic smiles rushed to her lips, her face tilting toward the vast hall in front of them.

The music was loud, warm, and romantic; one of those that people played in an open garden, under a heartwarming setting sun, signs of cherishment and ever-lasting love echoing through the air.

Her hands in his, just as Chris was about to gently lead her to the center, she objected, suddenly drawing out her fingers.

"Chris,"

"What? Don't you enjoy my company?" he asked with sore irritation, partly misunderstanding her.

"No, I…" Jill paused, sighing audibly. His rich brown eyes bore down on hers.

"I … I don't know how to dance. I mean…" her eyes fell to the floor, twiddling with her fingers, feeling as if she were some kind of criminal, confessing her serious crimes at court,

"Dancing like this isn't my thing. I never had the time and energy to get into these stuff!" she finished, her eyes darting into his, searching a response.

"Jill," Chris stared at her blankly, half gaping,

"You think _I_ do?! Hell, none of these fellas know either!" he stopped himself from laughing to death.

"I don't know, I just wanted to warn you beforehand, just… you know, in case any catastrophe popped up in my dancing." Jill shrugged, as she smiled one of those coy smiles.

"You're dancing whatsoever, end of story." His grip tightened on her forearms again, this time successfully leading the two of them to the center.

They invented a dance themselves which flowed in place perfectly, not much different than those professional tangos on TV channels. The two went round the room, their bodies entwining naturally, his hand on her side, and her hand placed on his shoulder, their other ones stretched to their side, twirling around in circles. Her intoxicating scent travelled through his nostrils, somewhat doubling the adrenaline in his veins. His fingers brushed against the pale skin of her back, soft as baby's skin, smooth, sensitive, such a flawless complexion for a deadly agent. He would beat Wesker to death brutally for each tiny scar on her, those RPGs hadn't been enough to serve him well. The pace quickened, Jill clutched his shoulder harder, and they displayed a series of elegant curls, bends, twists and graceful dips.

"That was fabulous!" Chris said deeply, somehow praising her.

"Yeah, we were way more alert than on missions. Such a difficult accomplishment, comrade!" she pushed him gently.

"So you do think you can dance?" Chris nudged her with his elbow playfully.

"I don't 'think'" she crossed her arms fervently, "In fact… I'm _certain!"_

Chris said nothing but just chuckled lightly in response.

After a while, the guests settled on their seats to have their excellent dinner. Jill went to the piano as she had promised. Everyone exchanged furtive glances, their eyes moving from themselves to Jill who sat in distance, and then again to their food, a mountainous wave of anticipation rolling in.

A deadly silence fell all over the hall as her fingers came into contact with the first keys. After seconds flew by, everyone knew what was being played: Moonlight Sonata.

 _That._

Chris felt the food in his mouth stiffen like cold poison as he heard that. For sure, it was a mesmerizing sonata, one that was a relaxing lullaby for certain people, but that was not how Chris saw it. It painfully reminded him of what happened in Europe that night, overwhelming guilt, the guilt that he hadn't done a single thing to save his partner from falling to her death, just to save his life. What if he had never known she was incarcerated in Africa? What if he never found her again on any point of the world's grid? Shivers went down his spine, he could not even imagine. How could she even play that traumatic piece this easily? Maybe it was even better; if she stayed dead, he wouldn't be afraid of losing her again.

 _Wait, why am I spitting nonsense? Jill doesn't deserve to die, not in a million years! Pull yourself together, Chris!_

It just took a few minutes and in fact, it had helped to warm up the place as everyone started conversing, a lot more passionately this time. Jill joined them at the table after the deafening applause from the crowd. Everyone went on complimenting Claire on her sumptuous cooking, and by the joyous expression shimmering on their faces, you could never speak of the horrors and hardships these people had witnessed through their career years.

Midnight arrived cruelly, and the guests said goodbye one by one after wishing Jill the best. However, it was Barry who also gave her a small present, something that resembled a data chip.

"Jill, I think you should hold on to this." Barry cautiously held it in front of her.

"What is it?"

"It's the brief speeches everyone delivered after…. after when we all thought you weren't …well, 'coming back'."

"Is it really necessary?" Fatigue was evident on her face, and it looked as if she wasn't the most willing one to hear it.

"I won't insist if that's what you want, but we normally don't give these to those who leave us, because technically they _can't_ receive it. I just wanted you to know how concerned we all were, especially Chris who was truly grief-stricken."

Her heart almost leapt into her mouth at the name of Chris.

"Anyway, it's nothing important, really. If it irritates you, I'll get rid of it."

'No, no, give it to me." Jill said with certainty, almost snatching the chip, her eyes going through the tiny creature to analyze it. She could hear the contents if she inserted it in her own mobile.

"Thank you, Barry. Good night." She said with appreciation, closing the door.

Jill wasn't staying with Chris and Claire that night, intent on getting to her own apartment as soon as the party was over. Nonetheless, she quickly headed upstairs, shutting the door behind to open her special present outright.

Jill hastily inserted the chip, opening the recording and listening. She heard Barry's speech, Rebecca's, several BSAA agents' farewells, some of their captain's; all filled with nothing but respect and kindness toward their dead companion. And there it was; that familiar warm voice.

 _Chris!_

She could hear him breathe hard at first, causing her to dig her teeth into her lips frantically. Perhaps he didn't know how to start, or even what to say, but then his strong voice came through:

"Jill Valentine… even at this point I… still don't know where I am. It happened rapidly… and… never had I felt that useless in life… everyone keeps saying how great she was… so dignified a partner… but… I'm not gonna use the word 'was' …" at this point Chris let out a bitter laugh, staring at everyone in disbelief and heart-wrenching melancholy,

"Jill Valentine hasn't died… she'll _never_ die in my heart … I just know it… she didn't DESERVE it, "his voice was losing the strength that was holding it, cracking like the downfall of a tower.

"From now on… I'll be forever laughing… asking myself… is it worth fighting this hell? Is it worth embroiling yourself in vicious circles that suddenly erase the ones you've had at your side for years? A gravestone is not enough, monuments can never convey the importance of the tremendous sacrifices they made. Will anyone remember my partner after a year or so? NO, so just stop feeding yourselves these nonsensical lies! You never knew her the way I did! And you'll never know who Jill Valentine was!" he finished with agitation, his voice now inaccessible and the recording went dead.

Jill felt she couldn't stop her eyes from brimming with infinite velocity, trying hard to swallow the ball-sized lump in her throat. Rarely did she cry, or even if she did, they were some shadowy voiceless sobs wreaking her chest in the dark, cold stabbing tears flowing down as she shut her eyes with force, fading in the mist of night as soon as they appeared, leaving her cheeks tear-stained. Times like now when people shed those bitter youthful tears of their twenties, sprawling out on their beds immobile like the dead.

* * *

 **A/N: So hey there again! New update! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the precious reviews.**

 **Dear Redfield Claire: I'm glad you enjoyed it ;)**

 **Dear frozenheart7: It's not a party unless they dance! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)**

 **Dear Aj101010: I have to confess something; I don't know Barry very well, but I did my best to portray him in-character. Loved the grizzly bear!**

 **Dear abcacb1221: we have about four exams a day, so I really apologize if I can't update frequently. By the way, my favorite couple is Valenfield too! I just wanna kill them because they never confess their love.**

 **Dear klipity kluivert: It's exactly like you mentioned, dear friend! He won't notice even if you hit him with a barn door, lol! But his behavior completely changes when he's around Jill, at least in RE 5. Thank you for the wish!**

 **Dear TheRedGinGan: First of all, I think somewhere in the first chapter I mention she was a brunette, but if you like to imagine her with blonde hair, it's totally okay, picture her in whatever way you like! Doesn't matter! Jessica is an interesting character to be honest. About Leon, he will appear in some places, but he's not the main character in this story. The focus in on Chris and Jill ;) I liked the dress part as well, call me confident but anyways ;)**

 **Dear madzboy: Both games are correlated with Capcom, but for some reason, Remember Me was not well received, although it had a superb potential. Thank you for reading that as well. Also thanks for the fav and follow ;)**

 **Dear Guest: Jessica is capable, but I respect Jill Valentine far more! My opinion is that she suits Chris better ;)**

 **Dear Guest: Thanks a lot dear!**

 **With endless affection towards readers, followers, etc.**

 **Stay tuned !**


	5. Chapter 5

Clock would not stop ticking, nor would time stop going by. It was one of those times when Jill was torn between feeling rapturous and despondent. Her mind would suddenly flash with impossible wild daydreams like the mad, things only those in love hankered for, dreams that could never reach realization, most probably because their relationship was one-sided. Her compressed chest was the only source of her warmth, and she continued to breathe shakily in the dark for a few more minutes before wiping under her eyes with an index finger.

After taking off the magnificent night gown and the accessories that came with it, Jill quickly wore a dark blue tank top and shrugged into her black jacket which was as light as a feather. She rushed downstairs, trying hard to suppress her quaky sniffles, hoping to get to her own flat, creep under the cool sheets, stare at the glow of candle stubs on champagne glasses, desperately contemplate everything that had happened, everything that she was, and the point that she would be headed next. Most of all, Jill needed a force to keep her sanity, willpower, and conscience all together in a firm metal box, as most of the time she felt one of them was slipping out of her grip into a large sieve. For a second she took some hesitant steps toward the door, coming to a sudden halt. The sound of his approaching footsteps echoed through the front hall.

"Jill… were you going without goodbye?"

"No…I was about to come." Jill murmured in a choked up voice, trying to clear her throat. "Damn, this freezing weather…" she pretended to be catching a cold, coughing into her sleeve, hoping that Chris wouldn't notice. She knew her slightly bloodshot eyes would betray her though.

"You alright?" Chris asked gently, with a voice that would make red flowers bloom straight away. He _had_ actually noticed.

"Yeah, only if I'm not going down with the flu. I have some kind of sore throat." She touched her throat, feigning sickness.

Chris said nothing and just stared at her for a moment,

 _He's not gonna believe me, I'm sure of that. Shame on me for lying like this!_

Shortly after, he walked toward a hanger somewhere further in the hall, coming back with something hanging from his hands.

"Here take this." He said from behind her, his warm breaths tickling the nape of her neck as he pulled the long black winter coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks, partner." Jill said, stretching her hand in the sleeve, squirming slightly to make it stay fit.

"I really hope you're not catching a cold, are you?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Catching a cold is totally fine if it gives me an off day."

"Granting that approval to someone your rank? Quit joking Valentine. "he almost laughed.

"I'll see your face tomorrow when I sleep in my comfy bed, while you're running all around to arrange your pile of reports agent Redfield!"

"You wanna bet?" A pair of bright childlike eyes was staring at her. "At any rate, Claire and I won't stay here tonight either, we'll be heading for our own cramped apartment. To be precise, this mansion was my grandfather's. I really hope he won't haunt me for borrowing it though! "

"If he does sometime, lead him to me. Guess I owe you one for this whole night. Pretty much fit for a king. "Jill said as she pulled out a handkerchief and brought it up to her nose.

"Don't mention it, Jill. Do you want me to drive ya home? This weather, it's…" he tried his best to find a proper excuse,

"You'll get wet."

"Since when has rain been too much of a hindrance, Chris?" Jill's chapped lips came to a playful smirk.

"A hindrance to your career, remember catching a cold?"

"Oh, don't you dare worry about my career! "She chuckled softly, "but lead the way if you insist!"

They were both at the front door in a flash.

"Ladies first!" Chris motioned Jill out.

"God Chris!" she sighed in frustration ", you still believe in that?!"

"What? You're not a fan of courtesy, Jill?" he joked as Jill walked out.

"Courtesy?! Only if it doesn't get in people's hair!"

"I really can't understand why it gets in your hair." He grabbed an umbrella at the last minute, holding it above their heads after unfurling it.

"For some reason …" she murmured, walking in front of Chris.

"Your contingency plans are terrific. Were you expecting all this rain?" Jill asked as their boots squelched against the mud. They barely made out the picture of his grey car in the mist.

"I trust my instincts." He said with pride, "even though Sheva was starting to have second thoughts about following me, which is understandable, I knew we were on the right track. I was sure about the picture, and I had faith in it. It was you… and we had to pursue you."

"Hey, nobody knows how long I would've been tortured in that hell if it weren't for you. So you have my thanks, always had."

Chris simply smiled in response. Fortunately, they found the car before getting soaked to death. Chris opened the door with respect, waiting for her to enter and she did so gracefully. Shutting the door closed, he went round the car to slip into the driver's seat. Thunderstorms roared in distance.

 _Another grisly reminder of that night._

"What about Claire?" Jill suddenly remembered with concern, "she's gonna stay here alone?"

"No, I've told Leon to pick her up. He should be there any minute."

"Jill, are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you _sure_ that you're okay?"

"What's the difference between those two questions? I'm totally okay!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to tell you that… we've known each other for more than ten years now… and if there's anything that's setting you off… don't hesitate to share it with me. I'll always watch your back."

Jill felt hot water rising to the surface of her eyes, and she blinked a few times to get rid of it.

"Same goes for you Chris. You can always count on me." She said, her voice steady as steel, full to the brim with unwavering loyalty.

Silence spewed in place like the dark air outside. Chris continued to drive. After getting past the small forest, which was imprisoned viciously with a damper of thick clouds, painting the sky a hollow dark grey, traffic chained them to one spot. Chris tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, fat droplets of rain landed on glass and were quickly eliminated by the slap of windshield wipers. The tiny warm space inside was still quiet, the only audible sound being their warm breaths.

"Just wondering when we'll be dispatched again…" Chris started, "been a long time and we're still doing paperwork. It's kinda ridiculous."

"We'll be assigned sooner or later." Jill leaned back harder against the seat, crossing her arms, "at the very least for cleaning Jessica's mess."

"Let's see where this will take us. From the very beginning, something told me she wasn't up to anything good."

"Well, I'm glad that she finally showed her true colors. Let's pray this whole thing doesn't cripple the BSAA."

"Not gonna happen that easily. We've been hacked before… on many occasions… ain't gonna be fatal, but still… it does have its own setbacks."

"Yeah, especially when it's a double agent you're dealing with." She sighed, staring into the mist outside.

"Double against, spies, scientists, terrorists, it's basically the same concept, all over again in different places, repeating with different timelines."

"And it will always involve us as a constant feature."

"Sometimes all of that is necessary, especially if you value humanity before anything else. Then again, if it didn't, how would we spend our lives?"

"Couldn't agree anymore." Jill's eyes rested on the rearview mirror, his eyes suddenly captured hers, and both broke the stare, cheeks almost blushing.

"So… I get the impression something really messed you up. Wanna spit it out?"

"What could possibly mess me up? Everything was perfect, to be honest… the most colorful present I've received since my birthday! But…"

"But what?"

"Nothing…" Jill silently bit her lower lip, "it's just that… sometimes you feel low… that's all."

"I know why…" Chris said, his eyes set on the road as he clenched his jaw, "It's because of that bastard Wesker! I can't even imagine what he put you through!"

"Chris, Wesker's case is over now. Don't bother yourself too much."

"It's not over yet!" Chris sharply snapped. "Hell, I wouldn't be even surprised if that son of a bitch suddenly popped up in front of us right now… I used to think of immortal people as mere tools of ancient fairy tales, but now even if you tell me the sun rises from the west, I'm not gonna oppose. Jill look at yourself! You're still coping with this horrendous aftermath! You wake up sweat-stained every night with nightmares, going through things worse than PTSD! You still get traumatic flashbacks, don't you ever think it will escape my eyes! You choke up in silence the times that you're supposed to be feeling happy and normal, all because of that malevolent useless creature WESKER!" He almost shouted his name with implacable hatred, venom dripping from his voice.

"Chris, it's not as black and white as you think!" Jill said defensively, all inside her trembling.

"Then what is it? To be telling the truth, you're not the same as you were ten years ago. Why is that?"

"Ten years ago?! Many things have changed since then. Time will undoubtedly change us too…"

"Time will change us, but it won't ' _destroy_ 'us…"

"Chris, I'm alright okay? I ain't gonna deny the fact that I've been affected one way or another, and that there's still a long path to recovery, but admit that things are gonna fall in place soon, deal?" her voice was becoming tender at this point.

Chris stayed quiet. The traffic jam was fading like the mist, so he accelerated and the car flew down the road effortlessly.

"Jill, that's exactly what you don't get. It's ' _you'_ I'm worried about! There are times that you cannot stay calm anymore, especially when someone near you is suffering like that. I used to think that by removing that piece of brainwashing trash off your chest, everything was gonna return to normal, but it didn't. And now I can't believe you're defending Wesker on this!"

Jill's face turned dead white,

"What in the world could give you this abhorrent idea?"

"What doesn't? There's a special evasion in your words every time I mention him."

"Chris, the past is in the past. What you're doing now is nothing but opening old wounds! As simple as that! Now please end it right here!"

"Jill…" he whispered, seeming to have just realized the intensity of his own words, "I'm so sorry if I spoke harshly. We must have got our wires crossed, but you tell me… how can I keep still after all that I witness? You're right: that devil is gone, but his ashes are screwing your life, constantly disorienting you…"

"Chris, please… I'm fine I swear. Just don't worry about me."

"Whatever you wish."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: hey there again everyone, so hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

 **Thanks for your priceless reviews! It's much appreciated.**

 **Dear Guest: Thank you! Hope you took the most out of this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

 **Dear wilburforcemoney: Honestly, I personally enjoyed that speech more than the other parts. So glad you liked it, thanks for the review ;)**

 **Dear** **neddyomack: That's quite a huge compliment, thanks a billion friend! With all due respect, in my opinion Capcom has chosen an approach that is getting the franchise away from its former wonderful identity; both in terms of gameplay and character development. And yes, they didn't tell us about Jill… maybe they have special plans for her. I hope Capcom does change the games, there's so much potential there. I also liked that you took your time and posted a review, thanks ;)**

 **Dear frozenheart7: I myself think it was an emotional chapter! Yeah Jill is facing difficulties. Thanks for the review!**

 **Dear abcacb1221: Thank you very much!**

 **Dear Redfield Claire: It definitely is devastating to lose a loved one. Thanks for the review ;)**

 **With endless love towards readers, followers, reviewers and everyone…**

 **Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

The grey car pulled up in front of Jill's apartment and she stepped out with light steps.

"You wanna stay for a coffee?" she asked bending forward, her diamond blue eyes set on him through the car window.

"Out of the question!" he said seriously, looking to the other side. Jill suddenly flinched with pain at his certainty.

"Chris! One more time… positive or negative?" she restlessly pulled the hood of her jacket over her hair as the rain slammed against their faces, pouring down from the window.

"Goddammit positive! _Don't you trust your partner?_ " Chris smiled victoriously, slamming the car door as he got out. She felt her knees might have buckled at hearing that.

"You like rewarding people with their own sentences, don't you?" Jill said as she stepped ahead to reach the door. Chris followed her.

"There's a particular joy in that. Don't you think?"

"Depends on what the sentence tries to convey."

"Well, I trust you as my partner and I trust what you do. That's a crucial point to mention, eh?"

"I trust you too, Chris. That's why I was so sure you could take care of the Uroborus single-handedly."

"I couldn't make it without your info."

Soon after, the door appeared in their way high and mighty.

"Oh shit!" Jill said, frantically searching her pockets.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your keys!" Chris said anxiously,

"I've exactly done that!" Jill said in frustration, stepping away from the door. Chris smiled brightly, an idea having just reached him.

"You have something on your mind?" Jill asked hopefully,

"Not the best option but… do you want us to kick it in?" Chris crossed his hands, totally confident.

"Chris! We can't kick the door everywhere we go! This is an apartment! I mean, what are the neighbors gonna think? Burglars breaking into this place?!"

"What other choice do we have? It's midnight and I bet none are awake."

"Wait, how come I forgot about my precious lock picking skills?! That's our spare key. "Jill smiled with such joy no one had ever seen before, quite excited to do that.

"It's pretty weird how we both forgot! Okay, you go ahead, I'll cover you, making sure no one will notice."

"Alright, here we go." She knelt near the lock, taking out her dear equipment and working on the lock with pinpoint accuracy. Meanwhile, Chris walked from side to side, checking the area to make sure no one's eyes unexpectedly ran across that scene.

"It's open." Jill said, pushing the door with the gentle pressure of a fingertip, "no need for heavy combat, soldier."

"I still think kicking the door would've saved us more time."

"Personal preferences." Jill smiled as they quietly got into the elevator, biding their time to get to the higher floors.

As Jill _again_ did some lock picking with considerable stealth, they stepped inside, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jill gently took the coat off her shoulders,

"Thank you Chris, also thank Claire on my behalf for borrowing this." She said, carefully placing it on the sofa.

Chris sagged to the sofa, leaning back in a lazy fashion, lapsing to thought, bringing hands to his mouth to stifle the escaped yawn.

"So tea or coffee?" Jill asked from the counter, her hand on the state-of-the-art coffee maker, "I'd suggest tea, considering the bitter fact that we're both on duty tomorrow."

"Weren't you supposed to be catching a cold? Shouldn't be a problem for you." Chris answered from the sofa, just able to hear Jill's voice from behind.

"No, it shouldn't. T-virus didn't pull me down, you think a simple cold would?" she asked humorously.

"I'm really glad it won't, but there are times when people get terribly unlucky."

"I'll have to agree with that. Luck's never been in our vocabulary, not on missions at least." Jill said, swiftly pouring some tea into the tiny tea pot and let it brew freely.

"So tea at night and coffee in the morning, now that's a practical set! "Jill said as she pulled out some china cups from the cabinets.

"Yeah, definitely." Chris said, fatigue starting to engulf him.

Jill came and sat down on the other side of the sofa, crossing legs, hands clasped in front, eyes bearing down into his

"Jill…" Chris started, a bit of uncertainty hanging from his voice, "I'm sorry about the way I talked to you in the car, I honestly didn't mean it."

"It's okay," her words were a whisper warmer than her intoxicating eyes, "I know you're worried and I just want you to take it easy." Silence consumed her.

"Let's just see what's on TV tonight, you're not drowsy are you?" Jill asked casually to change the subject, much like a predefined exemplary behavior people showed in front of their guests. She stood up, pacing forward and reached up for the control on top of the TV, soon returning to her seat, albeit much closer to Chris. The TV buzzed and finally a news channel popped up, there was absolutely nothing mysterious about those headlines:

 _\- Father's plea to kidnappers…_

 _\- Senator urges caution…_

 _\- Bomb blast wrecks bridge…_

 _\- Boost for new company stock …_

 _\- Measures to curb bioterrorism still continue…_

"Couldn't make a day any worse." She said, tossing the control away after flipping through random channels.

"Sometimes I really can't stop thinking it's a dystopia we're livin' in." Jill said, slightly sighing. She buried her face in the heel of her hands, slightly rubbing her heavily fatigued eyes, sleep staring to devour her with a lasso.

"I reached that conclusion long ago." Chris smiled humorously, him too starting to lose his bars of energy.

Chris suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, as light as feather. He realized that his steadfast partner had dozed off again, her lingering scent around him like a red magical aura, a scent solely entitled to her that seemed to attract everything around it, like a magnet. There was something really special about her; she could plunge into the considerable depths of issues which people seemed to ignore, standing on her ground like stainless steel and expressing opinions, those of hers and the unvoiced, high and unwavering. She was the one snowflake who could bring a winter on her own. But most of all, it was her honesty and how she put things into perspective that shimmered like a diamond in the rough. Jill went forward with her own tactics, her way of piecing things together. One way or another, Chris was fascinated by almost everything about her.

* * *

 **So, yay! I finally got myself to write! Even though it was really hard, and by really I mean really. Thank you all if you still have faith in me ;) Although I was such a brat these weeks.**

 **Dear reviewers: Thanks again a trillion times! Reviews are the best gifts in the world, fresh magical gifts from heaven!**

 **Dear Redfield Claire:**

 **Here's the new chapter, dear. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm really slow at building the romance, but I think it's better than a to b stories that suddenly get you bored ;)**

 **Dear wolverine23:**

 **Wesker is absolutely a fascinating villain! Unmovable as you said!**

 **Dear frozenheart7:**

 **To be honest, I never thought they might argue but it was interesting to give it a try! The argument was more because of Chris being worried about Jill ;)**

 **Dear abcacb1221:**

 **Thanks dear!**

 **Dear 1sotope:**

 **You're totally right about this! I'd noticed that flaw and will try to improve it.**

 **Dear wilburforcemoney:**

 **We usually can't blame anyone in any story, even I won't blame Wesker, lol ;)**

 **Dear Sali:**

 **Thank you dear!**

 **Dear klipity kluivert:**

 **Sure thing, PTSD is not a feeling, it's kinda like a mental disorder. Sorry if I portrayed it the wrong way! And sorry about your grandfather. I share that opinion too, yeah Chris is like a really big lock but hopefully Jill will open it with her lock picking! About English, don't worry friend! I'm not a native one either: English is my second language so never be afraid of making mistakes, they're the most important steps to your success! And thank you very much for the wish, have a nice life too!**

 **With special thanks to readers, reviewers, those who faved and followed and everyone else who is somehow involved in this.**

 **So bad of me to make this chapter short and somewhat of cliffhanger, but please stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I got back after centuries! Don't worry I won't abandon my stories! Otherwise I would have deleted them. By the way, happy new year!**

 **With a special thanks to 1sotope** **for his precious ideas.**

 **And I don't own the RE characters, (I will bid for them one day!). Happy reading**

* * *

Raging water flowed to the top of the kettle, screaming out, bringing Chris back to consciousness. That flood was about to pour down any minute. Jill was still there on the pillow of his warm shoulder, sleeping like a sweet child.

"Hey, Jill" he said softly, trying to wake her up. She didn't move. He quite regretted the fact that he had to disturb that calm fitful rest.

"Jill, don't doze off here." His fingers moved up, gently resting on her opposite arm, "c'mon partner, your neck's gonna ache." His fingers pressed lightly into her arm, "Jill…"

"Yeah?" She breathed with a cracked voice, pressing her head against Chris's shoulder,

"Nothing, just sleeping here will do you no good. Let's get ya to bed."

"Right, sorry about that." Jill smiled sheepishly, quickly raising her head. Their eyes both sore, they made a heavy attempt to get off the sofa with a slow lazy stretch. The water had already poured down.

"Chris, do you still want some tea? "Jill rushed to the electric kettle in long strides, turning it off.

"No, I wouldn't go for it right now. A bed suits me better."

"Nice point to mention, comrade."

She was out of the kitchen in a flash, below a white arch, arms crossed,

"You take the bed, I'll have the sofa." Jill said motioning with her head, the shadows under her eyes seemed to stretch under the silvery lights of the moon and the house light bulbs. He earnestly wished they could both share one bed.

"No, you sleep in your own room. Sofa's all right." Chris smiled, mostly to hide the self-denial which was dragging his heart around wildly.

"You sure?" her eyebrow rose to get the final admission.

"Yeah." He dismissed with his forearm.

"Fine. Try to get some rest, we'll be off to work tomorrow," an engulfing smile cheered on her luscious lips as she headed to her bedroom.

All of a sudden, Chris's phone rang high and he promptly answered, his eyes widened. He could not believe who it was.

 _Jade_

Jill turned on her heels halfway to the room,

"Who in the world would call you now?"

"Um, it's Jade."

"Who?" There was a touch of surprise on Jill's face, she had never heard her name before.

"Just an old friend…" "Hey, Jade" Chris said, feigning a frustrated voice, "you know it's 1 am, right?"

Chris felt uneasy talking with her in front of Jill.

Jill watched as he spoke with the woman, just able to hear his side of the conversation, but then she rapidly went to her bedroom, considering this act eavesdropping, maybe Chris preferred to talk to the person in privacy. Nonetheless, her bedroom was directly adjacent to the hall like binded blocks, so no matter what, she would clearly hear everything.

"Jade, I told you this even before the raccoon, everything between us is over now, okay?... What?!"

He paced around the hall with quick heavy steps, fury was emitted around him like an invisible steam.

 _Everything between us is over now. Was there even anything between them before? God…_

"Look, I don't know how much you're stuck in this, but now's not the time, okay? I'll probably hang out with you to check things up but I ain't taking this crap. Good night!" he hung up, pressing the screen with anger.

Jill returned to the hall,

"New trouble?" She smiled emphatically,

"Nah, just some personal issues to deal with." He smiled back, "anyway, didn't mean to hold you awake till now. You go sleep."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jill leaned her arm against the wall, taking hold of her elbow. Her radiant eyes told Chris she was there for him every minute.

"No, honestly there's nothing you can do about this. I'll just wait it out." Chris said, lying on the sofa.

"Well, good night Chris." She smiled one of those enchanting smiles, returning to her bed.

Hours gone, Chris was jerked awake to the sound of glass shattering. It had come out of Jill's bedroom.

Without taking a second to hesitate, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, throwing the door open, switching on the very dim light. It had taken him all his composure not to break it. There she was, sitting on the bed under the pale moonlight which slithered into the room, her forearm covered in blood. Chris rushed towards her, landing near her on bed, taking hold of her forearm,

"Jill, what happened?" he asked with concern, his compressed breath half caught in his lungs. His sharp eyes moved to analyze the wound.

"Sorry Chris," she breathed out, panting hard, a thick layer of cold sweat on her face and her thin pearly white tank top, "didn't mean to wake you up. I was having… this horrible nightmare and apparently, I broke the vase in search of my pistol."

Chris observed the white delicate flowery vase, which was now nothing but shards of glass under the bed table, some cruel fragments mingled with Jill's blood. Her pistol was right there, a fast and also dangerous insurance he thought.

"Pretty funny, isn't it?" Jill laughed, she was one of those people who had a tendency to laugh in the face of danger.

"No" said Chris all but sternly, "it's not funny to have nightmares and cut your hand like this!" her hand in his, he casted his eyes around the room to find something handy in order to treat the wound.

"At any rate, it's not a matter of life and death," Jill calmly said, heading towards the bathroom, taking out her first aid kit out of the cabinet. Chris followed her,

"Let me help." He first cleaned the wound with antiseptic while Jill wrapped and pressed gauze bandage around it and then, she applied a layer of antibacterial ointments. He gently pressed her forearm to lessen the bleeding pressure,

"Visiting a doctor is completely necessary to check if there's still any glass in there," Chris said informatively, as they returned to Jill's bathroom.

"Thank you Chris," she whispered,

"Chris, you know … we were back at that mansion and Wesker … he ripped my heart off my chest!" Jill touched her chest as if her heart wasn't there, looking at the window deep in thought, as though she were narrating an engrossing story, "And then he stood above me, his red eyes flickering, he gave me a nasty smile and then everything faded… it seemed like forever."

Jill then slowly headed towards the window after switching off the light, opening it, breathing like outdoors fanatics.

"You know this coldness holds me conscious, there's a special quality to it." She said looking outside, as she tilted her chin forward for the frosty weather to freely breeze on her face.

"Jill, I don't know what to say. Can't say I haven't had nightmares ever since…" he moved towards her, beside the dark window, his hands resting near Jill's on the wooden window sill, "We've always been on the run, and things never really fell into place, there were vicious circles, like always…"

"I know, Chris." She said, her eyes searching the farthest horizon through the window, as if Umbrella was still there, Chris was right: Wesker was still there. Every time, they were about to appear in different forms and encroach their darkness on each region day by day, they would continue to devour the earth, and swallow it like a delicious bite of sandwich.

"Sometimes, I wish there was no need for sleep. Not with experiences like this. Now Chris, it's my problem not yours. Getting you into this is my fault."

"Jill, we both know you were diagnosed with PTSD. You're so lucky to have endured it so far, and you shouldn't apologize for anything."

They stared at each other, a bit longer. The tall buildings in distance reflected the dim light of everything thrown at them. This town was not as busy as those in the movies, there was almost no nightlife, which seemed to be a blessing.

"Chris…" She murmured, her eyes returning to the dark cloudy horizon again. She didn't know what would happen, and she didn't care. Her heart skipped a beat. The sweat on her skin increasing.

"Yeah?" Chris waited impatiently. "What's wrong?"

The next instant Chris was paralyzed with a fever of shock, as he found that heavenly goddess inside the circle of his warm muscular arms, her hands locked around his neck, her head pressed against his strong chest,

"I missed you" she managed to say in breathy words, her words already run out.

Jill was losing herself to terror, Chris wasn't reacting and she was scared that she had done something truly awkward.

 _I really hope he doesn't request to change his partner after ten years._

Chris was still frozen, but he really appreciated that. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening the warm lock, relieving Jill to a large extent. She was so cold against him and Chris had noticed her pale features since days ago.

"I missed you too, Jill." Chris finally said,

"Can't go on with these nightmares, I'm tired Chris…" Jill whispered, her voice full of desperation.

"I won't let them chase you." He reassured her, his arms caressing her back, savouring her full frame under them.

"Will you?"

"Always."

 **A/N: Like always thank you for your beautiful reviews.**

 **Dear** **abcacb1221:**

 **Hey there! She meant that are you coming in for the tea or not?! Hope that makes things clear.**

 **Dear Rejak:**

 **Kinda takes you back, doesn't it? Lol. Yeah, it made story progress.**

 **Dear** **1sotope** **:**

 **Like I said, thank you very much for the ideas. They were kinda an inspiration.**

 **Dear wilburforcemoney:**

 **I'm glad I'm back, haha! Thank you mate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! Life was hard but I recovered and got back (to update ;). This website helped me a lot, it's really useful if you're interested in writing novels and stuff: How-to-write-a-book-now**

 **Thank you for all the support ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Chris pressed her warm chest against his, his fingers going over Jill's silky strands, dark hair scattered on her collarbone. The sound of their calm breaths echoed through the room, mingling in one warm breath, going up to their heart again.

"I know it's awkward." Jill laughed under her breath,

"Not at all," Chris brushed away a strand, "Wanna hit the hay?"

"Only if Wesker doesn't rip my heart again," she chuckled playfully,

"I'll beat that bastard to a pulp if he draws close a single inch," he clenched his jaw tightly, keeping hold of Jill, her soft frame brushing against him.

"Chris, can you stay here?" Jill whispered, the warmth of her lips caressing his ears, just inches away.

"Whatever makes you content." Chris laughed softly.

"I'm content all along." Jill smiled as her gentle fingertips traced the way behind his neck, sliding down to his muscled chest, tenderly pulling away.

She lied down on her creamy white bed, facing Chris.

Chris settled on a dark wooden chair, staring at Jill in the dim light.

"Want me to read you a bedtime story?" Chris asked in a serious tone.

"Chris, I'm not a child!" Jill laughed wholeheartedly.

"Or I can make you count the sheep."

"Chris!"

Chris continued to laugh, until her smoky eyelids felt heavy, fluttering shut. He wanted to help her in any possible way to make sure she would overcome that damned PTSD. Shadows of the broken vase slithered on the floor, as if they were alive black cobras, threatening to haunt Jill. Everything was scary at some point, it was completely up to you how to get over it. Heavy with thoughts, his eyes drifted off, closing on the sight of his special partner.

The next morning, they got up hastily to the sound of the disturbing alarms, drinking coffee and driving to the BSAA headquarters in Chris' fabulous silver-gray car. The tall building stood ahead, tanned marble glimmering under the morning sunlight.

The polished stone corridors gleamed as usual when Chris and Jill walked through them.

"Morning," a tall man appeared from behind a column, "Jill, Chris" his hand twisted with theirs into a firm handshake, lingering on Jill's forearm before letting go.

"Morning, Edward." Jill smiled back warmly, having known him for a while. His dark almond eyes searched her face, sharp but attractive.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't attend your party, I was hoping to make up for it." Edward scratched the back of his neck, his smile pulling the curtains from his even white teeth.

Chris tapped him on the shoulder," Take it easy pal, she'd be better off without dumb rookie SOAs like you,"

The three laughed at his joke.

"Chris, for all I know Edward isn't just a dumb rookie," her eyes darted back to Edward,

"If he wasn't there, I'd be bored to death during the aggravating BSAA tests after my arrival. He certainly knows how to paint the town red." Jill said kindly, nudging Edward in the arm with her elbow.

"That's right. I know what Miss Valentine went through. Those rigorous tests are terrible." His lips pulled into another innocent smile, but he quickly shook his head, having just remembered something.

"Sir, a woman named Jade Michelin requests to meet you in the courtyard. She claims to hold extremely reliable intel."

Chris eyed Edward for a moment, his eyes shifting between him and Jill. Jill's inquisitive eyes stared at Chris, before Edward snatched her attention,

"Agent Valentine, you and agent Redfield were asked to meet other members in the office ASAP, concerning the intercepted data files…"

"Got it," Jill nodded, turning towards Chris,

"Don't take too long. I bet it's really important."

Chris nodded as the two parted ways, Jill and Edward vanishing into the endless corridors.

Chris rushed downstairs, as if chased by a chainsaw majini, rushing to the enclosed yard whose natural pond sprayed water on the moist morning air, the smell of newly pruned green grass, nostalgic and fresh, flying over the court.

His eyes spotted her, the ever unforgettable face. She was there near the fountain, her glossy blonde hair neat and combed, curling on her shoulders, swaying in the breeze like her strapless red dress. The bright blue eyes stayed avid, not so different from the water behind her, her intellectual posture looked as if she mentally counted each step Chris made towards her. Chris always thought she would make a perfect fashion model. Time didn't seem to affect her. Even after eleven years. She hadn't changed.

"Jade," Chris called reluctantly, slowing his pace when he approached her.

"Chris, long time no see." Jade brushed some dust off Chris' shoulder, moving up to caress his cheekbone.

Chris brought her hand down,

"You wanted to see me, what's this info you're bragging about?"

"God Chris," her polished fingernails travelled through her fair hair, "can you stop being so paranoid? If it wasn't top-secret and if you didn't matter to me, I sure as hell wouldn't come here!"

"I'm in a hurry, get straight to the point." Chris crossed his arms.

"I know him, the one behind hacking the BSAA data files,"

"There's no need for your approval, and to let you know, we've already got there. Besides, how I can I trust the validity of your claims? How can I know it's not a waste of time or even better, a set-up? "Chris asked accusingly, checking his watch.

"I've never betrayed you Chris," she stepped back swallowing hard, "and you never learned your lesson." Water brimmed to the top of her eyes.

"The only person I could trust this with was you," her voice trailed off.

"Sorry," Chris averted his eyes, staring at the floor beneath him, "what info can you provide us with?"

"In fact, what I say is well-grounded. They kept me there as a _test subject_ , "she almost spat the word "I'm terribly lucky to have endured so far."

His eyes widened for a moment,

"Have you reported this? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Nothing to worry about. I was under quarantine for a month or so and yeah, there's no virus in my blood. And I have no real proof to hold them accountable yet, which is why I turned to you." Jade clasped her hands tightly in her lap, rocking back and forth on her black stiletto heels. Chris landed his critical eyes on her, wondering if her body was similar to Jill in terms of resisting the infectious viruses.

"Who are _they_?" Chris asked, now attentive to what she said.

"As I was saying," she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear, "So far, your comrades have discovered where the hacking took place, but I doubt if they can really find the big mastermind behind it… and behind further acts. I know him, not much but just enough to lead your team to the predator." she sat on the white marble edge of the fountain, running her hand through water bubbles.

"The guy has a say on the black market, making a fortune out of new BOWs," she stopped to straighten the plates of her soft skirt, "his fucking name's Robert Wetmore, his main hideout somewhere in the southern shantytowns of Springford."

 _Springford…_

Jade got up from her place, "that's all I have for now. You'll see me again if anything new leaks,"

"Thank you," Chris said flatly, accompanying her to the exit, soon returning to the tower.

For a second, Chris thought he felt the heavy weight of Jill's sky blue eyes on him from behind the glass panes, upstairs. When he looked up again, it was gone. He decided to join the others right away.

* * *

 **A/N: Now we have two new original characters here! I wanted to make the first scene really intimate but thought it's a bit soon yet. Here's the answer to your beautiful reviews:**

 **Dear Redfield Claire: So kind of you dear ;)**

 **Dear Frozenheart7: Jealousy is a cute element of stories;)**

 **Dear Sally: Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Dear Aj101010: Brilliant guess, I hope you have a really really great time.**

 **Dear 1sotope: I hope reading this was worthwhile ;)**

 **Dear abcacb1221: Yeah she must hurry! So tough for her! Oh!**

 **Dear wilburforcemoney: It's all insane! I mean everyone's insane! Yeah, Jade makes people keep guessing! Also thanks a million! I hope you had a fantastic new year too.**

 **Dear gabrielaacx: Thank you dear! I try my best not to abandon it! Valenfield is a strange but cute couple!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chris started towards a composed Jill, awaiting him in front of the office door.

"Anything worthwhile?" Jill asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, the proof is in the pudding, but guess we'll find out." Chris started walking down the hall, Jill at his side, "she told me about a malefactor behind this. What happened there?"

"Springford, two pm on the dot, be alert." She patted Chris on the back.

"Roger," Chris said with relief, feeling he was getting one step closer to solving the puzzle. Thirty minutes were left to their departure.

"Hey Chris, "Jill's palm landed on his shoulder, "I just wanted to go get back one of my possessions, wanna come?" she motioned with her chin.

"Let's go see what you're up to." Chris tapped her shoulder a in a soldierly fashion. She just smirked, the two agents walking their way towards the gun chamber.

"Hey john, where's my darling?" Jill asked humorously, coming down to a counter. Chris's stomach fully melted into that one word like caramel.

 _Her darling._

"Here is Jill Valentine's Px4, exclusive." John smiled proudly as he passed the silver gray weapon to her on the dark wooden surface," No one can follow in Barry Burton's footsteps, but I'll do my best to manage this."

"You seem to be doing well." Her fingers brushed against the barrel, coming down to the trigger. Picking it up, the weapon sagged on her palm with its familiar weight, as her fingers wrapped around it, her rosy lips stretching to a content smile.

"The Beretta," Chris waved his forearm towards the weapon kept in the locked shelf.

"Okay, good luck with it," John said laughing. His bald head glowed with cheers when his big teeth stuck out of his mouth. He was used to laughing for no real reason.

"John, would you please hand me the rifle too? It might come in handy." Jill's eyes traced the closely placed rifles, gleaming behind the glass barrier.

"As you wish," he quickly placed them on the cherry wood counter, all high quality, all deadly accurate.

Her eyes skimmed the light brown war tools, her hand resting on one,

"All right, this is coming with me." Jill said assertively.

Leaving the chamber, they picked outfits suitable to their assignment. Chris changed into an outfit similar to that in the S.T. A. R s , albeit much more casual. Jill wore a military dark grey jacket and tight dark jeans with black holsters. Vintage was her favorite theme.

After testing the weapons' accuracy, they quickly arranged a rendezvous at the helipad.

The rotor blades was a lullaby to their ears, and the announcer of horrible consequences in equal measure, like a police siren bringing comfort and danger at the same time; depending on your side of the coin . Chris would perpetually reflect on the very nature of their missions, realizing they weren't just some gambles to selflessly throw their lives away. It had brought out the cautious side of him. Those who worked in the office had a better condition, even if their work had morphed them into full clock-watchers. Their blood wouldn't be spilled for anything, but maybe it would if there was a bioterrorist outbreak that BSAA didn't stop.

Chris and Jill laughed at their senseless jokes in the chopper, teasing each other, bragging about trivial matters. It brought back the scent of the old days, no matter what kinds of agents they were, no matter which organization they worked for, and no matter how many years had elapsed.

The warm sun glowed like a symmetrical orange, fading into the horizon, giving its place to a reddish purple sky. A yellow round moon glowed in the distance, its light smearing over the edge of their faces, leaving faint shades here and there.

Chris was sitting near her, as the pilot flew the helicopter over warm spring air, one narrow river or two running through the ever-green forest trees. Soon residential buildings came into sight, and then small wooden cottages, villages, black flocks of birds scraping the sky.

His eyes shifted to Jill, lost amidst a sea of deviant thoughts, her eyes were sewed to somewhere outside the window. It was a normal habit of the BSAA agents; when anticipation mingled with their blood hard; when they were wondering if their mission would be accomplished or turn into another failure; when they reflected on thousands of other things that set them off. Contrary to that, Jill always had a clear mind before missions, always prioritizing, steadfast, ready, deadly resilient and she neatly put everything into perspective. She was a high-ranking operative who could never be replaced, ever.

Jill's face was still a bit pale, and despite all his attempts to discourage her from going on a mission in this state, she had strongly resisted.

Chris felt his heart beat madly, harder than any of the dangerous circumstances he had gone through. He gulped hard to calm his tightening throat, but Chris knew now was the right time. He had been in a mental battle with himself for an eternity, all these years struggling to tell her. He had never mustered up the courage, fearing getting slapped in the face with her rejection. Lying to himself was easier. He would tell himself that Jill felt the same; how could she not? Just each time something popped out of the blue, screwing everything.

Chris didn't want the Europe mission to happen again in his timeline. Losing her to near death had just proved him how stupid he was for never letting out his bottled emotions; just like when you climbed all the steps on a very tall ladder, only to fall off the last one. If this gamble went wrong and something happened to him or to Jill, god forbid, he still had to tell her. Even if he would have to watch over his sweetheart from Eden in the high blue sky, if the light was ever lost from his eyes.

Chris had once asked one of his friends the signs that you had fallen in love with your best friend. Then he had realized he was in love with her one way or another. Christopher Redfield was in love with Jillian Valentine. No possible method of reasoning in the universe could deny that.

Whenever Jill talked to him, he felt that colossal garden of butterflies writhe in the pit of his stomach. She was in his daydreams, whenever he had free time, his mind would inadvertently switch to her, wondering what she was doing, hungry to meet up. Hell, even all these five years his mind would tell him what Jill might have done if she hadn't freely given her life for him. No man-made power nor fate could take her again, he would not allow it to happen.

Chris slowly scooted closer, his knee brushing up against hers. Her thigh nerves shot electricity at the contact, but she quickly decided it was just a friendly gesture for whatever reason she didn't know. She was so adrift in a world of her own.

 _Must be accidental. No way, it can't be._

Her heart suddenly froze as if placed in a minus fifty degrees freezer when she felt the weight of a strong warm hand on her thigh. This was so close, a deliberate tactical move. It couldn't be denied. It was meant to be close and blow her away.

Her breath was caught in the middle of her throat as she felt Chris cutting the distance completely, his frame brushing against her curves. The smell of leather sandalwood was enough to make her drunk without drinking a brimming bottle of whiskey. Flames of heat went up her thighs, straight to the nerve endings around her heart, releasing all the adrenaline and noradrenalin she was planning to keep at bay, sweat gathering on her forehead. If her heart continued to race like that, her blood vessels would explode in minutes. It was not exactly logical to start a fire, if Chris was really planning to do it before a mission, but God, she had waited too long. They were both tired of wearing the dual personality mask they had held for ten years.

 _Could it happen? Finally…_

"Chris," Jill exhaled quietly, her eyes still piercing through the chopper window, refusing to turn. Chris loved the way she called his name. It was like caressing his neck with a long soft feather.

"Jill," he whispered near her ear, her fruity milk and jasmine scent spiraling around his throat, turning him to a full drunk. The huge rotor blades in the background slapped the wind.

"If anything happens tonight," Chris whispered sincerely, "I just wanted you to know…"

"No, we'll make it," Jill interrupted him critically, his breaths on the nape of her neck as she was disintegrating.

"We'll get out of this alive." Jill said with certainty, trying to convince the two of them that everything would turn out as expected. But maybe it didn't. How could she guarantee that Chris wouldn't sacrifice himself this time? How could Jill be positive that she would see his warm erudite face again? Not lose him to wrong people? How could she complete her daydreams? How could Jill even tolerate this life without him?

 _No, I'll make the first move. I'll be the first to go for good._

Jill turned her face to look at him, her hands meeting his shoulders.

"But if anything happens to me Redfield, you have no right to make a mess of yourself," her voice quivered, taking a deep breath with difficulty. The acidic snake stung her throat. Burning like a crisp plane leaf in the intense heart of scorching fire, the corners of her eyes began to crystallize harshly.

 _Damn you Chris, for making me such a sap_.

Moved by her, his eyes started to water. Jill averted her fiery gaze from Chris, quickly turning towards the window.

 _If the helicopter crashed right now, it'd suit this situation better._

His tender fingers caressed the smooth side of her jaw, turning the soft pale flesh to himself with affection. He leaned forward and his lips met hers, a white lightning shattering through him. Her full fresh lips brushing against his crusty ones injected his heart with an aching sweetness, the silky blonde hair gliding across his throat in the salty humid air of the chopper. Chris snatched her to his hot muscular arms, cradling her in his lap as Jill's warm hands draped around his neck. Intoxicating, reverent, sensual. They just existed together in an S-61R helicopter. Nothing else was real, nothing else mattered. This was an uncharted territory where blood roared over reason.

Her delicate fingers ran through his hair, as the kiss became passionate, slow, long and satisfying as a sumptuous meal.

"Prepare for landing you two," David the pilot called, jerking the couple away. Rapidly, the two sat straight in ample distance.

"Five minutes until touchdown." He added quickly.

They both nodded, Jill's entire body still totally numb from the contact. She inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times to efface the memory and stabilize her thoughts, to make herself invisible in those bright eyes of Chris. Chris was an idiot for having made them this sentimental before a mission. Nonetheless, part of her was aflame with rapture and ecstasy on the fact that they had finally broken down the high concrete wall between them.

A faint smile stretched on their lips.

This was a new lease on life, a new beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Things are gradually progressing! Now the answer to your precious reviews. A big thanks to readers, followers, reviewers and anyone involved in this.**

 **Dear Redfield Claire:**

 **Trust your feelings dear! Jade could be totally good or totally bad! Thanks.**

 **Dear guest:**

 **Thanks!**

 **Dear Leavy:**

 **Hehe, yeah. I wanted to write a sexy character, lol. Thanks for reading.**

 **Dear lowken29:**

 **To be honest, I totally agree with you. The first chapters were bland because I hadn't created an act chart in advance. From now on things will progress. Jill will be possessive for sure! Thanks again.**

 **Dear abcacb1221:**

 **Cute moment, eh? Thanks.**

 **Dear Aj101010:**

 **You have a very beautiful imagination my friend. Yeah, she does seem sly! Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there! I started writing again! _I edited the previous chapter_ , so you may like to read the romantic scene again. The answer to your gorgeous reviews is down there. This chapter is more of an operation.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The helicopter landed magnificently on the dry Springford ground. The city sat silent, still far from a decent urban county. Pale buildings stood here and there, a clump of wild green trees growing between their shoulders with unwavering tenacity.

Chris and Jill got off the chopper, moving southwards. They advanced toward the destination on their map with a stiff military posture. Outside the chopper, everything was painfully real. The smell of dust in the air, grinding textures of debris and incomplete buildings everywhere reminded them of the reason they were sent here.

A deadly silence had fallen between them like a dark velvet curtain. Chris had confessed everything that was necessary and she had replied strongly. The mutuality had shattered them like the electric current of a 220 volt outlet. Their veins and hearts were still burning from the contact.

This was a sad ending to a date. It had happened as if it had never happened, as in a vivid dream. The serious air of the mission had brushed everything under the carpet. As much as he liked, they could not make out on the way.

As the two BSAA agents walked past the streets, boiling with the hustle and bustle of the locals, they reached a deserted shanty town.

"Chris to HQ, come in," Chris said quietly, "We need the precise coordinates of the target's location."

"Copy that. Check your PDA."

The spot popped up on their GPS.

"Have you identified the target yet?" Jill asked sternly, tightening her black leather holster.

"We've received a visual on the suspects. Intel's been transmitted to your devices."

"Roger that," Chris said short of breath, as they quickened their pace.

"There," Jill pointed to a short polished cement structure, incongruous with its surroundings, "It's coming from that house."

Rubber tires, tin waste, wet papers and broken wooden barrels were scattered through the wet ground. Faint smell of litter swarmed in the damp air, the thick black electricity cables hunching over the floor.

"This place is really off the charts," Jill said sarcastically as they hurried forward.

"No doubt about it." Chris jumped on a rusty rooftop, "A great spot for bioterrorism cover ups."

A sudden blast jerked them. Drawing their pistols within a second, their grips tightened around the black weapons.

"Careful Chris," said Jill scrutinizing the area with her sharp, hard eyes, "it might be a set-up."

"Yeah, keep your eyes open," Chris said with caution.

"Look out!"

Chris heard shooting beside him, turning to see that Jill had opened fire on something above.

"He's the one who blew this barrel." She said as they took cover behind one of the inner walls. "Be careful about these people. They exchange no civility."

Chris nodded as the two made their way through the ramshackle low-rise building. They took cover behind a block of cement.

"Chris to HQ, we're in." he said as he silently put a hand on Jill's shoulder with affection, "We're on our way to apprehend the targets."

"Copy that. Alpha team's been dispatched and are on their way in case you need back up."

"Roger,"

Given that he and Sheva had toured Africa and confronted Wesker single-handedly, he doubted the need for an SOU; but this regarded the BSAA data files, so he guessed it was different this time.

They quickly reloaded their weapons, moving upstairs, shooting a thong of armed men with machine guns. The stairs irritatingly creaked as they started towards a dusty barred door at the end of the winding staircase. With an assist kick of the partners, the door fell on its knees.

The tangible flare of some bullets came through and the specialized agents quickly managed to dodge, casting the fire of their howling pistols on the horde of shooting men from behind a cover.

"That was the last of them," said Jill with sharp focus as they headed towards a section filled with computers, still not letting their guard down. "Jill to HQ, the targets are down."

"Excellent work out there. Now procure the stolen data."

"Understood," Chris said, as they detected the right computer. The shanty town provided an effective camouflage for the state-of-the-art computers of whatever pharmaceutical company it was.

"Chris, this is it!" Jill said, hurriedly sitting on a chair as she quickly typed something into the screen, continuing to do a series of programming with the computer. "Here, I accessed most of it." She stood up with a swift motion.

"Jill to HQ, the major mass of data's been retrieved before third-party access."

Chris continued, "Requesting back up for proper data encryption and obtaining the last piece of data," he placed his 9 mm handgun in his holster.

"Alright, Alpha team's on their way."

"Chris, look at that." She stood above one of the corpses.

"You see what I see?" Chris bent down and put his hand on the man's neck. It was the tattoo of a black snake.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" her gaze darted back to Chris, "looks like we're up against a criminal syndicate." She paced around the room.

"I suspect that last bit of data contained information on the entire BSAA personnel. Their lives, their missions, their everything," her voice showed how her temper was swaying like a stranded branch in the harsh grip of wind. For the first time this was something serious. "Why would they want it?"

"Jill," Chris said warmly, approaching her, "relax. They can't do anything with just some data of the personnel."

She could feel the heat of his chest against her skin as he moved closer, his warm reassuring breath on her lips. They were interrupted as the Alpha team flooded the place.

"There, you know what to do," Jill motioned with her chin.

One of the tech experts started working on the data. After a while she announced that any transmitted duplicate of the data to other networks had been identified and permanently deleted.

"What about that last percentage?" Jill asked placidly, yet Chris saw she was inwardly on fire.

"All back in our hands."

Jill nodded, still incredulous.

"Chris, Jill," a member of Alpha team called, "Mission accomplished. The chopper's awaiting you two."

"Not quite," Chris said as they readily walked towards the door, "there's someone we need to take care of. Listen, Jill and I will contact you once we've restricted a potential bioterrorist."

"Good luck. Don't forget to keep your radio handy," the agent said as the Alpha team separated their way from theirs.

Chris and Jill walked down the stairs.

"Chris, something doesn't feel right."

"Jill," Chris said softly, reaching her with fast steps. They came to a halt. "That's why we're going after Wetmore."

Jill was about to say something, but his chapped lips landed on hers, pinning her to the cold wall, hushing her. He had the warmness of a heated ocean and it traveled down her spine.

Everything he did, he did to protect her. Jill didn't deserve to worry about minor things on top of her condition.

They parted, breathing for air. Jill made sure her headset wouldn't transmit their voices.

"You're my drug," she murmured, her rainbow blue eyes struck him.

They kissed again, gently.

"You're my oxygen," Chris said under his breath.

Jill laughed quietly. That sentence electrified her. Chris was always so matter of fact, so stiff, so cold most of the time; but this just proved how passionate he could become.

"Time to go soldier," Jill said in the same serious tone, readjusting her headset. "There's no place for sentiment in the field. This stuff isn't for us."

It was a poignant reminder to both of them. Jill wished it weren't that way, but the sting on the run was an entertainment on its own.

"I'll buy you some time for this stuff," Chris said moving forward, laughing slightly.

They soon set out to find Robert Wetmore.

With Jade's guidance, they were at the front of some dark tunnel.

"Underground tunnels?" Chris drew his Beretta, "Don't know what to say about that."

"Maybe it's an old mine. Let's find this Wetmore guy now."

They carried through on the damp mazes of wide, twisted brown tunnels, plastic underground pipes stretching endlessly to the horizon. Some stacks of wooden lumber acted as strong columns, fully circling the tunnels. The tunnels grew wider and became one at the origin, where broad light soared above. A little building, probably a laboratory, stood ahead. Around the building little brown wagons sat on stretched railways, gaping dust and forlorn. Tiny droplets of water dripped from a large yellow mining equipment.

"Underground facilities," Jill said with a little sigh, "nothing new about it."

"Well, what better than a deserted tunnel?"

They turned a red valve, proceeding to the lab after opening a thick door. An unmistakably familiar voice chained them to their spot.

"Well, well, well."

They both turned to look at the former BSAA agent. The defector.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked seriously, the tip of her gun pointed at her. Strangely enough, Jessica Sherawat was wearing something proper and less revealing this time. A blue business attire with a knee-length skirt.

"You don't stand a chance after killing parker," Chris said with dark loathe, him too ready to shoot, "and hacking the BSAA."

"Oh Chris," she said his name sensually, "you of all people truly know who always turns you on," Jessica grinned wickedly.

The statement burned Jill's heart as though a tiger had clawed at its flesh.

Don't listen to what she says. She is dangerous and cannot be trusted.

If Jessica was given time, she would pull a stunt. All his nerves suddenly burned with oily fuel. The telepathy was strong enough that Jill and Chris started shooting her at the same time.

She dodged behind a series of metal shelves of the vast laboratory. Then just like that, she vanished into thin air.

"Where did she go?" Jill asked, taken by surprise.

"She can't have gone too far, come on."

They quickly ran after her, but the door was locked.

"I suppose she's locked us in." Jill said with slight displeasure, uselessly fidgeting with the handle hard.

"Dammit!" Chris punched the wall, his powerful fist leaving a visible mark.

"Chris, look!" Jill warned, raising her px4.

Chris turned back. A huge creature with soggy black skin slithered slowly on the ceiling as it left a dark watery trace; having the crackled rib cage of a human being worn over its wounded squishy skin, its head resembling a snake.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chris demanded impatiently.

"Enjoy the show?" A man's muffled voice suddenly came through a channel.

At the other end of the laboratory, through glass aquarium like shelves full of organs, desks, screens, and broken devices, behind a double-glazed glass wall stood a tall bald man with a long chiseled face, wearing a white business suit. Jessica stood near him with the smile of an angel from hell, clad in a black silky dress, her dark wings stretching behind her.

"Wetmore," Chris almost spat.

"Redfield" He laughed a hearty laugh, "this is just the beginning. What a shame! You and Miss Valentine won't live long enough to see your gravestones,"

"You're just a scum leftover!" Chris exclaimed.

"Chris, I'm really sorry that you didn't enjoy my company," Jessica said with a disgustingly sultry voice. "Now I won't disturb you when the sound of your bones getting crushed echoes through the air."

She and Robert soon vanished into the corridors, no longer near the bullet-proof glass wall.

The creature suddenly hurdled down on the two, Jill shoved Chris aside as they dodged sideways. No radio signals could pass through the lab.

Chris and Jill pulled the trigger ceaselessly.

"It's useless," Chris remarked with frustration.

"There has to be a way to beat this thing,"

They turned around the lab, avoiding the creature. It was slow enough to be confined.

"Right there," Chris said with a glimmer of hope, "An electricity cable,"

"Alright," Jill said, turning to calculate the time at which the moving creature would jump at them, "I'll distract it."

"Jill," Chris held her arms, "It's dangerous."

"Chris," she said a bit puzzled, "every fucking thing in our missions is dangerous. It's not the first time."

"Just be careful, okay?" Chris went a few steps back, ready to shoot. Jill smoothly stood beside the electric sparkles.

The black creature licked its skin with the long tongue as it aimed for Jill. It pounced on its prey, but Jill performed the somersault of an elite force and dodged just in time. "Chris, now!"

Chris opened fire on the slick snake-like B. O. W, forcing it to retreat. Sizzling current traveled up its muscles and brimming cells as it screeched, getting torn by the power of electricity into shreds. Within seconds, it exploded to a blast. The glass wall retreated into the ground, opening the path.

"Let's go after Wetmore," Chris bit his lower lip with anger,

"Let's end this,"

They agreed to split up, proceeding to a wide open space, with white interrelated walls. This one was a laboratory as well, with more counters and less specialized. Wetmore stood in distance, grinning scornfully.

"Your feeble attempts won't get you anywhere Chris," Robert smiled.

"We'll see about that. Now surrender yourself!" Chris demanded aggressively.

Wetmore did not move a single inch.

Chris played it safe, awaiting a kind of trap. He fixed his Beretta on Wetmore's skull. The BSAA agents were not allowed to just go out there and shoot anyone for no real reason, unless the hostages displayed outright hostile behavior.

Wetmore laughed with a deep husky voice.

A blast shattered into the atmosphere. He was fairly certain it was a flash grenade. Before his retina momentarily lost its function, Chris fought he saw a ghastly feminine figure pass by. Jessica for sure. He dragged himself desperately, coughing, looking for Wetmore.

This didn't go unnoticed. Jill was biding her time, until she saw her running toward an exit. Without a silver of hesitation, she delivered a hard reverse roundhouse to Jessica's abdomen. She grimaced in pain, taken aback.

"I expected more," Jill said derisively, suddenly becoming aware how much she resembled Wesker at that moment.

Jessica stepped back, aiming a pistol at Jill, who had done the same seconds ago.

"Jill," she laughed mockingly, "Oh you and Chris look so romantic together, but do you think it'll last?" the corner of her lips stretched to a sly scornful smile.

"Stop playing around, drop your weapon!" Jill's finger tightened around the trigger. If Jill had to kill someone, she would do it in cold blood.

"Do you really think you're a match for me, Valentine?" Jessica laughed contemptuously.

This was taking too long and Jill was becoming impatient. Jill moved to her left in a rapid meticulous movement, twisting her forearm, she tossed the pistol away. Jessica resisted, giving her a hard punch on the cheek. Her cheek bruised and purple, Jill spun on her heels, throwing an effortless kick to her stomach. Jessica staggered, but quickly gained her balance. The two delivered a number of fine blows to each other in a row.

Then Jill gave her head a swift powerful hit with the back of her gun, instantly making her unconscious. Not throwing caution to the wind, Jill handcuffed Jessica immediately to flatter her.

Then she saw someone's shadow coming towards her.

"Chris," Jill said breathing, relieved, "Where's Wetmore?"

"Buried in hell. That son of a bitch wouldn't give in. I had to put him down."

"I see,"

"Jill, take a look at this," Chris pulled out a vial, full of a grey liquid, "I found it along Wetmore's possessions,"

"A sample?"

"Yeah, we have to report on this ASAP,"

They soon contacted the headquarters, and BSAA special operations unit headed to their location, arresting Jessica and investigating the laboratory. Chris handed them the sample he had found for further analysis.

"Can we call it closure?" Jill inquired.

"I hope so," Chris said with slight exultation as they walked towards the chopper.

* * *

 **A/N: Now the answer to your magnificent reviews.**

 **Dear max. hdavie. Lma:**

 **Thanks a billion guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I wish you the best of luck for the Olympics volleyball. Focus on your training!**

 **Dear valenfield xsis:**

 **Thank you for the review! Jade can be a fifth wheel at times, but maybe she's necessary?**

 **Dear LTP ROMI:**

 **This one is longer, yay!**

 **Dear guest:**

 **Thank you, now it's better cause I edited it;)**

 **Dear wolverine23:**

 **It's a great weapon for sure. This scene had to come eventually!**

 **Dear abcacb1221:**

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, FINALLY! Just kidding!**

 **Dear wilburforcemoney:**

 **Yes! I was getting bored with them! They had to do it at some point:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I apologize to any psychologist and psychiatric in advance if anything mentioned in this chapter related to psychology doesn't seem realistic. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter Eleven:**

A week had passed. Chris had benevolently forced Jill to visit a BSAA psychiatric regarding her PTSD. He had principally overcome it as for Jill, it had simply worsened due to the appalling events of Kijuju.

 _ **At the psychologist's office**_

The psychologist was a brunette man of forty with a plump build.

"So," he started, his voice knowledgeable and kind, "you've been having nightmares recently?"

"Too many to be put into words."

"Then evidently, you haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"No," Jill crossed her arms, "Insomnia haunts me every night". The dark purple bags still rested under her eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket similar to the upper part of that battle suit.

"How much sleep do you get each night?"

"About two hours, I don't know."

The psychologist pressed against the tip of his glasses.

"Miss Valentine, I say a word and you say the word that your mind instantly correlates it with. Now let's start, shall we?"

"Right," Jill said self-consciously, her fingertips pressing down into the comfy blue armchair, "then let's get started."

-Hand.

- _Cut_.

\- Mission.

\- _Blast_.

-Wait.

- _Hell_.

-Offer.

- _Late_.

\- Melody.

- _Lacrimosa_.

-Flower.

- _Red._

-Night.

 _-Moonlight._

-War.

 _-B. O. W._

-Pain.

 _-Stab._

-Love.

 _-Fantasy._

-Black.

 _-Night._

"Alright, Miss Valentine," he nodded, frowning, as though he was explaining something to himself. "We'll have to continue the therapy for some more sessions. I hope we make a drastic improvement by then."

"Yeah." Jill nodded, ready to go, "I hope so."

Jill stepped out of the office and was about to turn right into a corridor, when Chris Redfield suddenly appeared in front of her, in a movement that he would do to stun the targets on missions, save for the fact that this time instead of pointing a gun at her, he was heroically wielding a bouquet of wild red roses.

"Chris," Jill exhaled, the blush in her cheeks showing how taken aback she was.

"Thanks," she murmured affectionately, taking the flowers gently. Chris was in fact so hilarious when he tried to act like a Romeo, but it was so nice of him and that was enough.

" They're so worthless near your virtues," Chris said smiling, as Jill delicately smelled the soft red petals, her mesmerizing eyes looking deeply into Chris's radiant brown eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Redfield," Jill whispered, taking hold of his shoulders, "we're giving others some real fodder now,"

"I don't care. Let the whole world know," he said in that bright reassuring Chris Redfield tone, keeping hold of her tighter.

"Wanna hang out today?" Jill offered subsequently, drawing circles on the back of his neck.

"Even death can't stop me this time." Chris laughed quietly.

"No doubt, you're a superhero."

They tenderly parted at the sight of a BSAA agent walking by, Chris still carefully holding her hands.

"Then I'll show up at five. How is that?" Chris grinned victoriously.

"Sounds great," Jill kissed him gently on the cheek, walking away to put the fresh roses in a vase.

* * *

Jill sat on her comfy loveseat, checking her mobile. It was a message from Claire.

 _Hey sweetie,_

 _U know, Chris's been acting really strange these days and he's over the moon. I bet it's got sth to do with u, and I appreciate that. Plz take care of him. I can't even think of the days when he was totally fractured. Btw, don't tell him I told u that but he consults me on everything. Will Jill like this? Will Jill like that? & so on_ _I wish you the best, sweetie. Fill me in on anything new. [Kiss emoji]_

A twisted smile crossed Jill's face.

Her phone rang, her adrenaline shooting up.

"Yeah, Chris," she answered rapidly, fidgeting with her hair. An unlikely act for Jill Valentine.

" Ready?" his warm voice came through.

"Ready when you are,"

Chris could feel her smile at the other end.

"We're hitting the old park it. You like it?"

"Craving some old nostalgia then? Just don't keep me waiting," Jill chuckled playfully.

"It's you who's developed the habit, not me." Chris said with a childlike stubbornness. One way or another it was true. Jill had kept him waiting for two years.

Chris parked his dark grey convertible in front of Jill's house.

He took a deep breath, knocking at the door.

The door creaked and Jill appeared at the front door.

"Hey," she smiled that captivating Jill Valentine smile that had the warmth of a blazing sun, complementing her strong independent tone.

"Hey," Chris smiled back.

The two agents walked casually to his car in sporty and stylish outfits. After all, the two founders were also the two trend setters.

Chris pulled up near the park. The Sun cast harmonious rays on their shoulders.

They decided to sit on the grass instead of the benches, facing the glittery lake laden with swans. The swans danced happily to the unknown melody of Mother Nature, splashing water on each other and some displayed more intimacy, creating hearts with their long white necks.

"Good for them," Chris thought out loud, leaning back.

"What makes you say so?" Jill asked amusedly, scooting closer, leaning against his brawny body.

"They don't know what Bioterrorism is,"

"It's not like everyone does," Jill said matter-of-factly, "Just look at those people. Lazing around with an ice-cream in their mouth doesn't quite show they're really concerned about it. It directly touches those who operate in the field. People like us."

"Unless they turn into monsters who scavenge each other at any price. Anyway, let's freshen up and forget all about work." Chris laid back on the grass, tucking his hands under his head to enjoy the flourishing rays of the sun.

"Agreed," Jill laid down as well, placing her face on his chest, listening to his heart.

Chris wrapped her up with his muscled hands. Jill was a trained force, but even her full and well-shaped body seemed like a Barbie doll against his frame.

The soft breeze washed over their faces as Jill enjoyed listening to his heart beats in his embrace.

"What's so special about it?" Chris gently pressed her against his chest,

"About what? Your heart?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm an alien."

"No, you're not." Jill said smiling, huddling up closer, "it's just that your heart is brave, just like you. Brave people have brave hearts."

Chris laughed.

"The way you come up with jokes and metaphors shows you're recovering."

"I'm not joking about this one, Chris." She raised herself a bit to face him, "you really are a brave person that the world is lucky to have."

 _I was a coward. I couldn't do anything about Wesker. So many lives were wasted, including yours._

"We fight together for what we believe in," he said with raw praise, gently grabbing ahold of her chin, pulling her lips to his. Her warmness was coursing through him before his mobile interrupted it.

Jill pulled back gently and they sat.

"Who's it?"

"I don't know. It's an unknown number." He brushed back a soft strand of Jill's hair as he walked away to answer.

"Hey Jade. Thank you for the data. Your help is greatly appreciated." He slid one hand into his pocket, "now that it's all nicely wrapped up, what's there left to say?"

"Why meet me? Can't you just spit it out?" Jill saw him getting impatient as he walked around in circles, biting his lower lip. Some seconds later, shock plastered on his face, a shock as if he was the last human left on Earth.

"What? No, no, it's crap! I don't have a son! You hear me? I don't fucking have a son! Stop bullshitting!" He shouted, his temper rising like a great tidal wave. He pondered for a second and then mumbled something to himself before hanging up.

He panted hard, turning around to look at Jill. She was gazing into his chocolate brown eyes with a calm face like always, but there was also something critical in that gaze. Trying to read Chris, she chose pragmatic dynamics.

"Is everything alright?" She got up.

"Yeah," Chris looked down at his feet, "Things are getting crazy as shit."

"If there's anything I can help you with," Jill came closer, placing her hands on his shoulders, "anything Chris," she pleaded with the same strong Jill Valentine determination, "I'm still your partner,"

An expectant silence fell in hard. His finger went up to her cheekbone, delicately brushing against it,

"You're my one and only partner," he said with such a faith that people hadn't declared since the dawn of Christianity.

She threw her arms around his neck, holding on to him for her dear life. His warm shelter got around her, Chris buried his nose in her hair, inhaling through the aloe vera shampoo scent of her hair like it expanded his chest. The sky was changing clothes to grey colors again. Chris felt some drops of water trickling down the scruff of his neck, running into his shirt all the way down his back. Then a few more came right from the tip of Jill's chin, soaking his shirt.

Chris cursed himself mentally. He had to be more careful around Jill. Right now she was more breakable than a china glass left for people to step on. Even steel would bend if heated to the maximum extent. The bandages of her soul were being torn violently, scraping more blood and tissue each time. Chris was the one who had complicated it.

Chris gave Jill a ride home. Jill thanked Chris, still smiling as she waved him goodbye. Sometimes Chris wondered if she had been taught to smile like that as a military exercise, a silent pain killer at that, a facade. He was going to fix everything, even if the entire universe conspired against him.

 **A/N: Thanks again for all the support and kind reviews. This story wouldn't have got here without you lovely readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too. After you see this " &&&" sign, for better dramatic effects, you could listen to Lana del Rey's young and beautiful. Happy reading!**

Chapter Twelve:

 _A day later at work_

Edward handed Chris a coffee.

"What's up captain?" Edward smiled,

"Nothing major, really," Chris put his lips to the coffee, sipping slowly. His mind seemed to be gurgling many different thoughts at once.

"You know the news has reached everyone," he said timidly as he rearranged some office tools.

"What news?" Chris raised an eyebrow, half expecting the answer.

" You know," Edward started hesitantly, "you and Miss Valentine, the red roses and so on."

"Really?" Chris smiled a bit sheepishly, then his smile warped into that smile of a captain giving warmth to his team members, " Who spread the news?"

" Honestly, I don't know. Guess it was first implied and then you know how gossip works. Specially you two big guns who suffer the sandwich making process."

" Apparently, that's how it goes." Chris smiled back with an unknown satisfaction, fiddling with his hands.

Edward was done with his work, so he sat at the desk in front of Chris.

" Captain, may I ask you something personal?" Something bright shot up in his eyes.

" Go on, but I won't teach you adults-related stuff," Chris smirked.

They both laughed.

" No, I'm not asking for that."

" Then what is it soldier?"

" If what they say is true, why don't you tie the knot already? I mean you and Miss Valentine have known each other for more than a decade and she's simply fabulous. Why not marry such a unique individual, have a big family and set some extra time for your personal lives? Don't you think it's time?"

Chris smiled, a smile like bitter dark chocolate. " Boy it's not that simple. Things are gettin complicated as hell," he got up from the desk, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder, " you're young, boy. You still have many great years to come, but the more you go forward, the more serious it becomes. It's then when you have to choose between them; work or personal life."

He cast Edward a glance before leaving,

" Hey and don't say anything about relationships around Jill. She pretends to be strong and she really is, but not at this stage. PTSD is not a good thing to be dealing with. You understand?"

" Rest assured, captain" Edward gave a salute, a big question mark hanging from his face, having lost pieces of the puzzle.

In the afternoon Chris decided to pay the outdoor shooting range a visit. He saw a haze of blue standing back to him, shooting at the targets.

" I can see someone's already infiltrated my mind." Chris shouted from behind, smirking as he approached her.

" Knock it off, Redfield." Jill answered calmly, loading a new cartridge, "I have my own personal plans."

" How about a challenge Valentine?" Chris crossed his arms, his eyes jumping to the guns and targets and then back to Jill.

" What are you gonna bet on?" she loaded the breech of her px4, " as I'm starving, I'd suggest a very big sandwich."

" A Jill sandwich as in that mansion?" Chris asked playfully.

" No, just a big sandwich with your bucks will do." Jill smiled wickedly.

" That sure you're the winner?"

" Did you grant yourself the permission to doubt me, Redfield?" She crossed her arms.

"No," Chris smiled in defeat, " it's just that I don't like sandwiches,"

"How dare you?" Jill asked, amazed, placing hands on her hips " you've never told me that before Chris, have you?"

"Nah, just kidding," he smiled, selecting a weapon.

" Faster and more accurate, ready?"

" As ready as I'll ever be," Chris raised his gun, controlling his breath. One, two, three, he shot the moving target at a fifty meters distance.

When they pushed the button and the result came closer, they saw the performance. _One in the heart, one in the head, the last one had missed._

" Perfect as always," Jill said with a hint of sarcasm, punching him in the arm.

Jill focused on the moving target, narrowing her eyes.

One, two, three. _Bang, bang, bang._

They pushed the button again to view the work. Jill had been almost two times faster.

 _One in the heart, one in the brain, one straightly between the eyes._

" Well, what do you say, Chris?"

"You can have your sandwich, but half of it is mine."

" No, that's not our deal," Jill raised her palms, walking around, " I'm getting a hundred percent."

" Whatever," Chris smiled, instantly averting his eyes. Then he sighed internally as Jill walked ahead.

They sat in a small restaurant near the main street, awaiting their order.

" Chris," Jill said with kindness, " that call from yesterday, is it bothering you?"

Chris just smiled, " Jill, I don't wanna get you into this shit as well."

" It's impossible for you to miss, you know? So I get that something's not quite right with you."

Chris looked up into those shades of blue, glowing with care and dedication.

" Jill, you know that Jade's the one who helped us track Wetmore and Jessica." He shifted slightly in his seat.

"True."

" She also claimed I have a son, you probably heard that too."

The waiter placed the sandwich between them.

" Yeah, can't say I didn't." she said, sounding a bit hurt, " question is, do you really have a son Chris?" her honest blue eyes darted back to his dark ones.

" No, there was nothing between me and Jade." He said as he started cutting the sandwich in half, " in fact, I'm the one with a totally clean slate."

" It's not like I'd blame you if you had a son," Jill smiled as she twisted her wrist a bit.

" I know. Your heart is greater than the pacific ocean."

" Your flattery skills are charming Redfield," Jill said with a sly smile as she took a bite.

" I'm not exaggerating Jill. I really mean it."

" So what are you gonna do about it? Are you reuniting with Jade?" Jill took hold of her elbow.

" Yeah, this thing should be sorted out sooner or later. We'll probably test his genes to measure the validity of her claims."

Night had arrived with a purple shade. Chris accompanied Jill to her apartment.

" Chris," Jill said under her lips, "wanna stay tonight?"

" Is it what you want?" Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

" Well, your presence is always welcome if that's what you mean."

He placed his forehead against hers, holding her arms.

" Just say the word and I'll be staying forever."

Jill laughed warmly. They soon entered her home.

Chris observed how the place was clean and tidy. Jill was disciplined even if she was trapped in a grave stone.

" For some reason, today was one of those good days," Jill said as she washed her face with cold water.

" Yeah, no doubt about it." Chris said as he sat on the sofa.

" I was thinking about a break. A real one, the ones that you cancel everything and start globe-trotting, you know?"

" So you've got itchy feet again Valentine? it's completely normal to be craving adventure. Takes your mind off the daily grind."

" Chris," Jill stood behind him, placing her hands on his sides, having changed to something revealing. The creamy silky underwear glittered in the light, the beautiful black bra distinct now , putting the ample porcelain white breasts in cameo against the smooth chest. Chris was definitely not a stranger now,he gulped down his saliva hard. " Wanna come to my bedroom?" Jill inquired, "It's a bit cold here."

" Sure," Chris smiled, following her.

He moved towards the small table next to her bed, picking up a photo frame. The STARS members were all smiling, hands on each others' shoulders. The corner of Chris's lips stretched to a smile as his thumb brushed against each face in the photo.

" Those were sweet memories," Jill said with a sigh as she lied on the bed, stretching her soft long legs, " the past never returns, but the illusions it carries are infinite." She crossed her arms, her gaze drifting to the moon outside, the full moon, glowing a saturated yellowish orange, so close you could reach out to it.

" No, the past doesn't return," Chris sat on bed next to her, " but there's still a future to build," his fingers ran tenderly across her jaw line.

" No, there isn't." she sat straight, "the present dominates both." Her strong azure eyes bore into his.

" I just thought about what you said," Chris said knowingly, giving a reassuring smile, " and you're right about having a break." They looked at each other for a moment in silence.

He suddenly kissed her with flourishing passion, forcing her to lie back against the cold sheets. After a minute they parted, breathing heavily. Chris held the stare for a while, nonverbally getting permission. She nodded. He took off his shirt, revealing the tensed up muscles.

Jill ran her slender finger across his chest like trickling water, down to his six pack. Each muscle well-formed and firm standing on its place. Chris caught his breath. Aphrodisiac.

He slid up her sleep wear against her chest and she willingly threw it aside. He embraced her for a moment, the soft flesh of her thigh against his skin as she draped her legs around him. The skin was so soft, softer than lotion. Jill Valentine, the aphrodite only belonged to him.

Jill clung to him like a valuable possession. If she wasn't going to have him in reality, she would savor each moment of posessing him bit by bit in her dreams.

Very gently, she slipped out of Chris's embrace as she caressed his neck. Chris's face became awash with surprise.

" Sorry Chris, I need this." Jill said as she left the room. Even the way she normally walked was sexy to him.

Jill came back with a bottle of Russian Vodka, pouring it like flood into her glass.

" No Jill, no alcohol." Chris got up, gently grabbing her forearm. He tossed the bottle aside, with enough force just not to break it.

" Chris, let me have it." Jill said firmly with a quivering voice , tears visciously circling up to her heavenly blue irises.

" I won't let you have it," Chris said with a certainty like stainless steel, "Any problems you have, I'm the one who kills them." He stood before her like Zeus, with a confidence like he was the ruler of the world.

She forcefully took a very deep breath to stifle a threatening sob. An instant kiss broke the dam of her eyes, making his face wet with hot salt. Pinning her to the wall disarmed her again, making her numb, void of intrusive thoughts. Chris lifted Jill like a feather, placing her on the big bed carefully like a diamond.

" Chris, I knew we'd share a night like this. It's why I bought this bed," Jill laughed through the tears, " though I don't think I was sane that time."

"Ssh," Chris smiled, placing a finger on her lips, " just close your eyes and relax for a while."

Positioning himself above her, the trail of kisses ran down to the nape of her neck, lower to just above the black lacey bra, down to her navel. Chris watched her every move closely; how she inhaled and exhaled deeply, the rhythm getting complicated, how she squirmed under his touch, how she was losing control and getting shattered. At this point, if it was therapy or affection, it didn't matter. It just mattered that it was there. Chris was there with her and he wanted her; he cared about her.

They turned the lights off, the exploration becominh deeper and darker. After a climax of centuries old erotica, soft moans and thousands of other instinctive acts slithering in the dark room, Jill was fast asleep, Chris sleeping next to him.

 _She deserves all the peace in the world._

Full, satisfied, stretched, invigorated, Jill Valentine was having good dreams. Maybe it was supposed to come to an end.


End file.
